Faeryl
Faeryl is a boss in Final Fantasy XIII-2, a dragon that lives on the Archylte Steppe in an unknown period of time. It initially appears on clear, sunny days, but the weather must be changed to rainy (up/down) to chase away the Long Gui blocking the way to it before it can be fought. Datalog ;Black Hole Gem A stone recovered from inside a faeryl. This substance was responsible for summoning up a tempest, sucking up huge numbers of monsters, and sending them flying to another spacetime. Faeryl monsters like to swallow crystals that sit in their stomachs and ignite the flames they breathe from their mouths. This particular monster must have swallowed the fragment by mistake, thinking it another crystal. Story Swallowing the Black Hole Gem artefact, the Miniflan that are sucked into the faeryl's mouth are transported to Sunleth Waterscape at 300 AF where they merged into Royal Ripeness. Tracking faeryl down, Serah, Mog, and Noel kill the monster and obtain the Black Hole Gem reducing number of miniflan being transported through time. Stats Battle The Faeryl opens with the Megaton Charge, which takes several turns to cast, but damages all party members several times in a lengthy attack animation. Following on from this attack, the Faeryl executes a range of sweeping attacks that hit multiple party members and can also cause Wound damage; Great Roar in particular can cause heavy damage. The Faeryl will eventually use Megaton Charge again. Strategy Depending on Noel and Serah's maximum health (it is recommended they have at least 1,000 HP before beginning the battle), players may either consider beginning the battle by buffing defensively with Synergists (Noel can learn both Protectga and Shellga), or starting with the paradigm Relentless Assault (COM/RAV/RAV) and then switching to Tri-Disaster (RAV/RAV/RAV) to raise the chain gauge as fast as possible. When the Faeryl executes Megaton Charge, it is good to switch to a paradigm with Sentinels and Medics to mitigate damage and heal quickly afterwards (before the chain gauge empties). Players should focus on quickly staggering the Faeryl, but will also need to deal with its barrage of powerful attacks. Once it is staggered, switching to Cerberus (COM/COM/COM) is a good way to deal damage, using Medics or Potions to heal when necessary. It will likely take two staggers to defeat the Faeryl, but with the right combination of appropriately leveled Paradigm Pack monsters and correctly-timed offensive buffs (such as applying Bravery and Faith before staggering it), it is possible to defeat it in one. Saboteurs are largely unhelpful due to the Faeryl's immunity to most status ailments available at this point in the game. Having a permanent Medic or Sentinel across multiple paradigms can help players keep on the offensive without focusing on their health too much. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game A card depicting Faeryl depicted with his render appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Faeryl TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery FF XIII-2 Faeryl Artwork.jpg|Faeryl's artwork. Faeryl in archylte steppe.jpg|Faeryl appears. Faeryl-FFXIII-2.jpg|Faeryl appears. Dragon breath.png|Dragon Breath. | Etymology In the Japanese version, Faeryl is known as Marduk. The English name may be based on the word "feral," which has similar pronunciation. Trivia *Following the party's defeat of the flan, one of the Hunters mentions that flan is not the faeryl's normal food source, and that it may have either had a mutant gene, or was simply desperate for food. * in Final Fantasy XIII look like the design has been subsequently modified to create the faeryl and Aeronite. Related enemies ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' *Aeronite Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIII-2